


Revolution

by estops



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Singing, background jehan, background marius and cosette, rage singing, Éponine and grantaire friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estops/pseuds/estops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire takes his rage out with music and it ends in a cuddle. e/R fluff. Also on Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

As Grantaire lifted the half-drunk bottle to his lips and gulped down the remainder of the beer, his eyes were glued to Enjolras' figure as the man furiously scribbled on the papers in front of him. As his hand slowed, his eyes lifted to meet Grantaire's, offering an apologetic glance before returning to his papers - meticulously reading over.

"Musichetta, another shot." he said, almost having to shout over the bad karaoke that Jehan was doing up front, "Actually make that two." He added after seeing Eponine walking over with a smirk on her face.

As she leaned in for a one-armed hug with the man, she crinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol on him. "Grant, how much have you had tonight?"

In response he merely smiled sadly and, once more, looked over at his boyfriend, now typing his speech on his laptop – eyes still never meeting Grantaire's. "'Ponine, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked now sipping the beer Musichetta had left, in place of the shots the Grantaire had asked for.

"Stand loving someone who ignores you."

She paused, only lifting her eyes to glance wistfully at Marius and Cosette, who were now doing a very loving rendition of I Will Always Love You, missing lines to kiss and simply stare at each other. Then turning back to her beer she sighed. "Grant, you've just got to talk to Enjolras; your situation with him – it's completely different from mine with Marius."

"Musichetta," turning towards the bar Grant slid the woman a slip of paper and turned towards the stage. Taking the shot Eponine handed him, he strode up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

You say you want a revolution, well you know

We all wanna change the world

You tell me that it's evolution, well you know

We all wanna change the world

Enjolras' eyes finally left his notes for more than a few seconds when he heard Grantaire's voice filling the room.

But when you talk about destruction

Don't you know that you can count me out?

Don't you know it's gonna be alright

Alright, alright

Grantaire was leaning on the mic for support now – tears threatening to spill over.

You say you'll change the constitution, well you know

We all wanna change your head

You tell me it's the institution, well you know

You better free your mind instead

Grantaire's green eyes were now locked with Enjolras' blue ones

But if you go carry your pictures of chairman Mow

You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow

Don't you know it's gonna be alright

Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright

After sitting at the bar for another hour waiting for Enjolras to finish his speech notes, Grantaire had finally settled on nursing a beer and casting longing glances in Enjolras' direction.

"You need to go home Grant," Eponine said glancing at, what was now, his third beer that hour, "Enjolras will understand."

"No," Grantaire's voice was low, filled with sadness, "He'll hate me for making him leave just 'cause I'm drunk. He doesn't like it when I drink."

"Then why is he with you?" Grantaire glanced up at Eponine, as if the question had never occurred to him.

"I- I don't know." He muttered

"Well if you don't know I think we should talk." A deep voice next to his ear whispered, Grantaire almost moaned when Enjolras' lips found his cheek. "Come on, let's go home. I'll finish my notes tomorrow."

His beer was left forgotten with Eponine, Grantaire smiled when his boyfriend's arm snaked around his waist, supporting him and he slung his arm around Enjolras' neck and shoulders.

"R, baby I know you're not drunk; so did 'Ponine. It takes more than three beers to get you even tipsy." Grantaire's lips lazily pressed up against Enjolras', and he could feel the blonde's lips smiling into the kiss.

Enjolras' arm tightened around Grantaire's waist as they climbed the stairs up to their apartment above the Café Musain and unlocked the door.

"Enj," Grantaire slid down onto their tattered couch and paused until Enjolras turned towards him, "Why are you with me?" Asking the question that had been on his mind since 'Ponine had asked him, felt like a burden off his shoulders.

"Grant," Enjolras' voice cracked, "I. I just. How can't you know? I just don't know how to say..." trailing off his eyes flickered around the room

Grantaire cast his eyes down as he spoke; "You hate it when I drink, I don't believe in what you do," he began to stutter, "I-I just…" trailing off, Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's shaking body, placing small kisses in the dark hair.

"Grant, I love you. I love how after you've passed out your eyelashes rest on your cheeks. I love how in the morning you wake up at 5:30am, to catch the sunrise at the right time to paint. I love how you nag me to eat when I haven't for 36 hours. I love how you screw your eyes up when you paint. I love how you paint me when you think I'm asleep." he paused, smiling at the dark-haired boy's blush, "Grant, I just…- I love you so much. I always have." his voice broke at the declaration and his eyes swept all over the room, landing everywhere but on Grantaire's unblinking green one's.

Grantaire took a deep breath in and stood up, keeping his eyes locked on Enjolras. Walking over to the nervous golden haired boy, he took Enjolras' chin in his hand and turned it towards him. "Apollo, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." The other boy's eyes lit up and his gaze flickered down to Grantaire's lips, biting his lip - unsure of what was to come. Noticing the boys' hesitance Grantaire moved his hands from his boyfriend's chin to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. As their noses nuzzled Grantaire felt his breath hitch when Enjolras moved his hand to cup Grantaire's jaw and twitched his lips closer to the other boys. When their lips finally touched, Grantaire almost moaned at the sensation. Cupping Enjolras' neck firmly his other hand moved to run through the man's hair, tugging at the ends to move Enjolras' head out of the way. As his lips licked and kissed at the golden haired boys neck, he felt Enjolras stiffen. As this registered in Grantaire's mind he closed his eyes, willing himself to stop, knowing his boyfriend wasn't ready for all this.

"Grant, I'm sorry I just can't. Not tonight." Enjolras' voice was high, indicating his nerves were getting to him; a rare trait in the marble man, "but I could… do something for you." Grantaire's pants tightened at this offer, but at seeing his hesitance, the man pushed the thought aside.

"No. It's okay." He took Enjolras' hands in his own and led him to the couch, "Come on, let's finish The Matrix." His back hit the couch cushions and Enjolras sat next to him, tentatively laying a hand on Grant's thigh. As Neo crawled through the office on screen, Enjolras turned his head to face Grant, just to see that he was asleep. Allowing a smile to grace his normally stone face, he got up, careful not to wake Grantaire. Taking the blanket that had covered him he lay it across the sleeping form on the couch. And as Enjolras sat down at his desk and took out his laptop, he allowed himself one last glance over at the couch and a smile. He knew that tomorrow he would wake up tomorrow to Grantaire finishing the movie and a kink in his neck, and he knew that he would be okay with that. For tomorrow, for next week and for a while.


End file.
